


This World Is Wrong

by TheGreatestPretender



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Blood and Gore, Bully Bakugou Katsuki, Cannibalism, Canon Divergence - Deku is a Ghoul, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hatsume Mei is a Good Friend, Hero Toga Himiko, I'm Bad At Titles, Jirou Kyouka is a Good Friend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Toga Himiko is Not a Villain, Toga Himiko is a Good Friend, might change title later, you don't need to have read tokyo ghoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatestPretender/pseuds/TheGreatestPretender
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has had a hard life as a quirkless child.One day, however, his life is thrown upside down, when he suddenly manifests a quirk.There's just one problem though.The quirk gives him a unquenchable hunger for human flesh.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fan fic, so please leave any criticism down below.  
> Also, english isn't my native language, so I apologize for any errors.  
> Anyway, see you next chapter!

Izuku Midoriya had always been a strange child. At least that’s what he’d heard from those around him. Oftentimes they would cite his penchant for analysing heroes, or the mood swings that had plagued him since he was very young. Most people found it odd that the normally shy and diminutive boy could become so mad and angry in the span of a moment. Midoriya himself saw nothing wrong with this, of course. Why wouldn’t he get mad when he saw someone being bullied? What was considered the most strange about him however, at least by those in the know, had nothing to do with these things. No, the thing that was bothering was the fact that he simply didn’t enjoy food. At all. 

Even when he was very young, he’d shown a distaste for any and all foods presented to him. His mother, Inko Midoriya, had been worried sick. No matter what she tried,she simply couldn’t get her child to like the food she served him. At first she thought it was a problem with the food itself, but that was quickly disproven after hearing from her best friend that her son liked most of the food her Izuku turned his nose up to.

A possible answer to her conundrum had shown itself during a visit to the Izuku’s quirk doctor. The doctor had claimed his weird taste in foods could be some form of mutation relating to his potential quirk. Maybe some form of a mutation of his father's fire breath? The elder Midoriya had breathed a sigh of relief. There was a good explanation, and when his quirk showed itself for real, they’d be able to find a solution to the problem. The younger didn’t pay any attention to this, however. He was too excited about the prospect of inheriting his father’s quirk. 

“Mom, Mom, do you think my quirk will be strong?”, Izuku asked excitedly.

“Well, if it’s anything like your father’s, then it’ll be very strong.”, Inko answered happily. She’d been a little worried whether Izuku’s would ever manifest a quirk, as he’d already passed the point where most kids would manifest their quirks.

Izuku squealed with glee. “Yay! Then I’m gonna become a great hero when I grow up! 

“Of course you will”, Inko said, just as happy as her son was. 

“Oh, I can’t wait to tell Kacchan! He’s gonna be so excited!”

“I’m sure he will be”, Inko said, some hesitation seeping into her voice. She loved her friend Mitsuki, but she’d always been a little vary of her son. He’d been aggressive, even as a toddler, and his temper only worsened after his quirk manifested. She didn’t want his behaviour to rub off on Izuku, or worse yet, for Izuku to be bullied by Katsuki. 

As the years passed by, it began to seem like Izuku would never really manifest a quirk. The doctors couldn’t understand why. He didn’t have the joint in his pinky toe, which by itself was evidence enough that he should have a quirk, but there was also his weird sense of taste, which by all accounts should be tied to his quirk. Once he turned six, the doctors simply stopped trying to figure it out, and came to the conclusion that his sense of taste in and of itself was a quirk. A horribly weak and pointless one, but a quirk nonetheless. 

The crushed look Izuku had in his eyes as he heard the news had almost broken her. As the night came, her son had asked once again if he could be a hero. Though it crushed her, she hadn’t been able to tell him ”Yes, you can!” this time. Instead, she apologized to him, telling him she was sorry, something she’d come to regret in the future.

It was at this point that Kacchan truly turned on his oldest friend. He’d already been distant from Izuku, since he didn’t want to be seen with someone too weak to even use his quirk, but when it started to seem like the boy wouldn’t get any real quirk at all, he became an outright bully. He’d put Izuku down, telling him ”A worthless loser like you could never become a hero”

One fateful day however, everything changed for the boy. It had been a warm day in august, a couple weeks after Izuku’s 12th birthday. He’d been heading home from school, doing his best to avoid Bakugou, when he suddenly caught sight of him and his gang in a nearby park. As he continued walking, doing his best to make sure he wasn’t seen, he noticed a pink haired girl laying in front of the explosive boy, burn marks on her shirt.

Feeling anger welling up inside him, Izuku started running towards the group. ”What the hell is he doing?” , he thought angrily. ”Why can’t he just leave people alone?!”

As he came up to the boys he threw himself in between Bakugou and the girl. Bakugou’s cronies looked at him, seeming annoyed at having their fun interrupted. Bakugou, however, had a look of disgust on his face.

”Move, Deku”, he yelled at the greenette. ”Or do you want me to beat the shit out of you as well?” As he threatened the quirkless boy, he set off some small explosions from his hands, as if to show he’d go through with his threats. 

”Leave her alone, Kacchan” , Izuku said, past the point of caring. He was too angry to think of anything other than protecting the girl behind him. ”And you”, he said, turning his head to look at the girl behind him. ”Run away, quickly! I’ll hold him o—” Before he could finish his sentence, he felt an explosion at his face. The strength of the blast threw him to the ground. As he lay on the grass, he looked over to see the pink-haired girl running away as if her life depended on it. 

”Good, at least she’s safe” , Izuku thought. 

Looking over only earned him a kick to the face. ”Oi! Keep your eyes on me, you useless asshole.”, Kacchan yelled furiously. “Still trying to play the hero, huh, Deku. You should just give up! A quirkless loser like you could never become a hero.” 

Anger still seething through Izuku, he tried to get back up so he could defend himself, but he was promptly pushed back down with another explosion, this time to the stomach. 

”Ugh…” Izuku was about to hurl from the pain, but Kacchan didn’t let him, firing off yet another explosion. ”C’mon, aren’t you gonna fight back, or are you too pathetic to do even that?”, the explosive boy snarled. 

”I’d want nothing more, you piece of shit, but I don't think I can even stand upright at this point.”, Izuku thought bitterly to himself. 

”Tch, whatever, let’s leave this loser alone and go after the other idiot instead. Deku won’t be getting up again anyways.”, Kacchan said angrily to his two friends, and he started walking towards the park's exit.

”Shit, fuck! I have to get up! I can’t let them hurt her!”, Izuku yelled internally. But no matter how he tried, his body was simply too damaged for him to stand. As he strained to raise himself up, he noticed Kacchan turning around, and he started speaking.

”You know, there is a really easy way for you to become a hero.”, Kacchan said cheerfully. ”Just take a swan dive off the nearest rooftop.” Kacchan smiled sadistically as he uttered the horrible words. He then turned around, continuing to leave the park.

Something in Izuku snapped at those words. The boy, while usually angry with the blond, had never quite felt like this. While his usual anger came from wanting to protect those around him, he could tell what his current anger had a different source. It was a feeling of complete and utter malice.

”I want to stop him”, Izuku thought furiously. But as he analysed his feelings closer, he realized something. ”No, that’s not right. I don’t just want to stop him”

”I want to hurt him”

”Get back here!!”, he yelled at the bullies. The blonde haired boy and his cronies froze at this, before slowly turning around to look at him. He assumed their reaction had something to do with the way his voice was sounding. It would’ve surprised him as well, if he wasn’t currently focusing on what he wanted to do to the bullies.

”D-Deku, what the hell was that?”, Kacchan said, sounding almost...scared. Izuku smirked to himself. As he rose up from the ground he suddenly felt something burst out of his back, but again, his rage stopped him from truly processing what was going on. “W-What the fuck is going on? D-Deku, stop fucking with us!”, he screamed, starting to panic. Izuku simply looked up at the ash blonde, glaring at him with red eyes.

“D-Dude, we should probably run”, one of Bakugou’s friends told him as he was slowly backing away from Izuku in his seemingly monstrous form, with that big, red, tail...thing sticking out from behind him. “Fuck that!” Kacchan answered, although Izuku noticed some hesitation in his voice. “He’s still pathetic, can’t do anything towards us.”

Hearing this, Izuku started charging at the group, screaming at them. “Get the fuck back here. I’m gonna kill you, kill you kill you!” The two cronies immediately started running away upon seeing a mad, dangerous monster dashing towards them. Kacchan, however, was of a braver sort, and he stood his ground. “Come at me, bitch! I’ll show who’s the stro--” He didn’t get to finish the sentence, as the tail sticking out from Izuku smashed him in the side, flinging him through air, only stopping once he hit a nearby tree. Once the boy reached the ground, he was unconscious. Izuku quickly turned his attention towards the two who were running away, and started chasing after them.

As they heard steps coming up from behind them, one of the bullies turned around, and saw Midoriya chasing them down as if possessed.”Shit, he’s right behind us”, He yelled, both of the boys picking up their pace, just as they reached the park's entrance. In their distress, they didn’t notice the scruffy looking man running into the park alongside their earlier victim right as they left. Izuku noticed the two, and started to stare them down.

“Oh look, Food! Yummy”,He thought to himself, mind far gone at this point.

“This the bully you told me about?”, the scruffy man asked the girl.

“N-No, that’s the kid who helped me, I don’t know what’s going on!”, the girl answered, confused at what was transpiring before her eyes. 

“Well, he’s charging at us with murder in his eyes”, the man answered, his eyes lighting up with a red glow as he looked at the red-eyed child in front of him. All at once, Izuku felt the murderous rage inside him disappear and the tail behind dissipate. Suddenly, the strain from what he’d been doing caught up with the young boy, and he fell forwards, fainting. The last thing he saw before the world turned black was the scruffy man running at him with worry in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa encounters a young man with a strange quirk, and Midoriya realizes something he rather woulnd't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, once again.
> 
> Sorry it took so long for the chapter to come out, I'm still new to writing so please, bear with me.  
> Please enjoy this chapter, and leave any and all thoughts about it in the comments. It would be very helpful.
> 
> Anyways, till next time!

Today had been a good day. Well, maybe not good, but sort of good. As Aizawa was walking home he thought back on his day thus far, and all the...sort of good things that had happened. For one, he hadn’t had to reprimand any of his students for an entire day. As sad as it was, that was a rare occurrence for his current class. Under most circumstances, he’d expelled the entire class at this point but most of his students showed immense potential, so he’d let them off for the time being. Hell, maybe he should reward them if they could keep up the good work?

Pondering what he should do for them, he kept on peacefully walking home. At least, until he saw a pink haired girl with odd looking eyes running towards him. What caught his eye, however, were the burn marks on her shirt. Coupled with the tears in her eyes, it painted a distressing picture. Aizawa immediately sprung into action, running up towards the girl, causing her to stop in her tracks.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”, Aizawa asked with concern in his voice, crouching down a little to meet the girl’s eyesight. The girl immediately shied away from him. 

“Wh-who are you? Ma’s told me not to talk to strangers, especially homeless ones.”, the girl told him, as she was looking around fearfully, obviously looking for a way to run away. Aizawa sighed internally. He knew he looked kind of shabby, but he didn’t think it was bad enough for people to assume he lived on the streets.

“No, look, I’m a hero”, he said tiredly as he pulled out his hero license from his pocket. “If somethings wrong you can tell me, I’ll help you”, said Aizawa, trying to goad her into explaining what had happened to her. 

Hearing his words, the girl’s eyes widened. Then she started to pull on him. “Come, quickly! There’s a bully in the nearby park beating up a kid! He saved me but I couldn’t do anything and now they're beating him up and I can’t do anything to help and you need to save him!”, she said rapidly.

“Slow down, start from the beginning and explain what happened”, Aizawa told the girl gently, as they started to move towards the nearby park. Listening to the girl’s explanation of the events in the park, Aizawa cursed internally. If there was something he hated (beyond villains, of course) it was people who thought themselves better than others, simply based on their quirks. Lord knows he’d had to deal with his fair share of them growing up. 

Finally reaching the park, he noticed two guys running away with fear in their eyes. ”Were those guys two of the bullies? But if that’s the case, then why are they fleeing?” Looking into the park, he got his answer. In the middle of the park, there stood a boy with a manic look on his face, eyes glowing red, and a big, red tail sticking out from his back. A blonde haired boy was lying against a tree a couple meters away from the greenette. What confused Aizawa was why the knocked out kid was the one to fit the description he’d been given of the bully. The tail also worried him a little bit. ”If that’s a mutation quirk, then this might get messy”. 

As soon as Aizawa entered the park, the greenette cocked his head towards him.

”Oh look, Food! Yummy”, the red eyed child said with a crack in his voice, as if it wasn’t used to being so deep. What concerned Aizawa was that the kid bore his eyes straight into him as he said it. ”Food? Is he some sort of cannibal? But we’d have noticed cases of cannibalism around here in that case. Something feels wrong about this.”

“This the bully you told me about?”, he asked the pink haired girl. He had a feeling he knew what the answer would be, but just to make sure...

“N-No, that’s the kid who helped me, I don’t know what’s going on!”, the girl answered, confused at what was transpiring before her eyes. She clearly had no idea what was going on.

”That’s what I thought. The other supposedly bullied kid must’ve snapped, and lost control of his quirk.”, Aizawa thought, cringing at the thought of the paperwork this incident would bring him. “Well, he’s charging at us with murder in his eyes”, he answered the girl. ”Guess I’ll use my quirk on him, just in case”, he mused as his eyes lit up. To his surprise, it actually worked. The child looked at him for a second, confused, before he suddenly fell over. Aizawa rushed over to the now unconscious boy, worried over what had just happened. Even someone with a volatile quirk like this shouldn’t be this exhausted from using it, especially after having it active for such a short period of time. It was almost as if the kid had never used the power before. 

Kneeling down in front of the boy, he checked his vitals, just in case. As he did, he noticed some burn marks on his chest. Given what the girl had told him about the bully, he could be reasonably sure who’d put them there. Normally, he’d have put these up to the fight they’d just had, but he was bothered by the age of some of the marks. A lot of them were clearly old, indicating that this wasn’t the first time this had happened. 

“Is he gonna be ok?”, he heard a timid voice ask, surprising him slightly. Looking up he saw that the pink haired girl had run over with him to the boy, and she was currently crouching down next to him, same as he was. 

“Yes, I think he will be. Some of the burn marks might…. scar?” As Aizawa turned back towards the unconscious boy he saw something that stunned him silent. The scars that had just been covering his chest were starting to heal, most of them already completely gone. 

“Huh. Guess not”

Content with the boy’s condition for now, he called the nearby hospital, so he could get treatment for the two of them. The greenette didn’t seem to need it, but he wasn’t sure of the blonde. A quick check of his body didn’t indicate any grievous injuries, so he’d probably be fine, but he wasn’t certain. While waiting for the ambulance, he decided to ask the girl some questions.

”Hey, girl. What’s your name?”

”I’m Hatsume Mei, sir.”

”Hatsume, do you know if there’s any history between these two? And don’t call me Sir, Eraserhead is fine.”

”I’m not entirely certain, I’ve just started going to the same school as them, but it seemed like they knew each other, yes. I think the blonde called the green one ”a quirkless Deku”.

“Quirkless, huh? Kid clearly didn’t know what he was talking about.”

As Aizawa sat there, contemplating what had just transpired, he could only come to one conclusion. Today had been a sort of good day, and there would likely not be many more of those in his near future.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Izuku Midoriya came to, he found himself alone in a room, strapped to a hospital bed. This fact disturbed him deeply. 

“W-What is this? Where am I?”, He said to no one in particular. He just liked to voice his thoughts, make them easier to understand for himself. As he tried to think back on what could’ve brought him here, he came up with nothing. “The last thing I remember is saving a girl from Kacchan. How does that bring me to, what I assume to be, a hospital, though”, he muttered to himself. ”And why do I feel so hungry? I know I ate a lot for lunch today, did encountering Kacchan really take that much out of me?

Suddenly he heard a noise from the corner of the room, startling him. “W-Who’s there?”, he asked. Apparently he wasn’t alone. Out of the shadows, a man clad in black stepped out. ”Hello. My name’s Eraserhead, I’m the one who brought you to this hospital.”, the man introduced himself. ”Eraserhead! So I was brought here by a pro? Phew, I was fearing some villain had kidnapped me. Maybe I should ask him for an autograph later? Wait, I have more pressing things to think about. Why am I strapped down? Something’s wrong here.”

As he looked at the scruffy man, a new thought entered his head like a flash of lightning. ”Food. He looks tasty! Must eat!!”

”Hey, stop muttering kid, I wasn’t done talking.” 

”O-oh, sorry. Please, continue”, Izuku said nervously. ”What the hell was that! Am I really so hungry that I’m thinking of cannibalism.”

”Thank you. Now, the idea is that I’m gonna ask you a couple of questions, but as you seem to have some of your own, maybe we should start there? So, ask away.”

Izuku immediately jumped on this opportunity, wanting to ask about everything that had been bothering him so far. 

”Why am I in a hospital? What happened? A-And why am I tied down like this?”

“Shouldn’t that be obvious, given what you did?”, Eraserhead said ominously.

“W-What I did? I don’t know what you’re talking about! Last I remember, I helped a girl get away from a bully. That’s all I did.”

Aizawa did a double take at this, which didn’t go unnoticed by the young boy. “W-What? Did I do something bad? Oh god I didn’t hurt anyone did I!”

“Do you really not remember anything kid?”

“N-No.”

Eraserhead took a deep breath, and sighed. “I guess I’ll have to fill you in, then. At some point after the girl you helped left, she found me and asked me to come with her to diffuse the situation.”

“Oh, so the girl’s okay. That’s good, at least I didn’t get beat up over nothing.” Izuku thought, relieved. Eraserhead continued his explanation. 

“When I arrived you were standing in the middle of the park with your quirk active and the other child there with you, who I assume was the bully, was lying against a nearby tree. Once you noticed me, you started talking about food, as if you wanted to eat me. I used my quirk on you to turn your quirk off, and after that you fainted. When I checked your body, I noticed all your wounds healed up by themselves. In fact, the reason you’re here, strapped down, is more for the benefit of the people around you than it is for you. Wouldn’t want you hurting someone with that powerful quirk of yours.” , the man finished with a smirk.

“W-What? But I’m quirkless, that’s impossible.”, Midoriya exclaimed in disbelief. “And besides, I’d never want to eat...someone.” As Midoriya said the words, he was reminded of his thoughts when he first saw Eraserhead. He’d wanted to eat him. He couldn’t deny it. In fact, he still wanted to. But that was just because of his extreme hunger, right? A terrible thought was intruding on his mind, and he wanted to dispel it immediately.

“H-Hey, Eraserhead, this is off topic, but I’m kind of hungry, do you have anything I could eat?, he asked, hoping he’d at least have something for him. 

“Actually, I had the hospital prepare a meal for you a little while ago, for when you woke up. I was going to give it to you after you’d answered my questions in order to satisfy a hunch of mine, and given the look on your face, I’m pretty sure you’re having the same one.”, Eraserhead explained, seeming slightly unnerved at the prospect of this hunch.

“I think this is going to be more important than the questions, so we can do this first. Here you go. Eat”, he said, handing over a plate of food, consisting of some cheaply produced fish, along with some rice and vegetables. As Izuku took a bite of the fish, his worst fears were confirmed.

It tasted revoltingly bad, and not in the tasteless, slightly sickening way food had appeared to him before. It tasted like something rotten, something truly inedible. Izuku quickly spit the food back on to the plate. 

“Are you sure they didn’t serve me rotten fish or something?”, Izuku asked Eraserhead, wanting to entertain the thought that it had been a mistake on the hospital’s part. 

“No, this hospital is highly reputable. The odds of such a thing are very low.”, he answered quietly. “What, did it taste bad?”

“Absolutely disgusting”, he answered, fear in his voice. He had a feeling he knew where this was going, but to make sure, he took a bite out of the rice as well. Same reaction. Looking up from his food, he looked Eraserhead straight in his eyes, and finally realized what had bothered him since they met. 

The only thing in the room that could seem to wet his appetite at all was the man in front of him.


End file.
